


No Strings Attached

by Jaskiers_BrokenLute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Pre-Relationship, geralt is lonely and jaskier is hot, wing man yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiers_BrokenLute/pseuds/Jaskiers_BrokenLute
Summary: "What about a dating app?" Yennefer circled the couch, sitting beside Geralt with his phone in hand, the phone that he could have sworn was still in his pocket."No,"OR: Geralt is lonely but totally doesn't need a dating app to help him. Jaskier changes that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, past Geralt/Yennefer - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill for my 200 followers semi-celebration on my [Tumblr](http://jaskiersbrokenlute.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt: 186: "No strings attached" please? Dealers choice for pairing :)" From the lovely ahh-fxck on Tumblr

"What about a dating app?" Yennefer circled the couch, sitting beside Geralt with his phone in hand, the phone that he could have sworn was still in his pocket.

"No,"

Lambert had already tried setting him up with one of his friends who he'd claimed was 'just his type' ending in Geralt paying some twinks frankly impressive tab at a shitty bar, gaining nothing but a hangover and a hole in his bank account. That was the last time he trusted Lambert with his love life.

Then, Eskel had dragged him to a speed dating group downtown, despite him repeatedly telling Eskel that he didn't need to be in a relationship and that he was perfectly fine on his own.  
He'd talked to more shallow, annoying, self-centred, and flirtatious people in that night than he had in the past month, spending fifteen minutes either making awkward small talk, nodding along with the other person blabbered on about anything and everything, or receiving numbers and winks from people only looking for a hookup.  
He'd gone home, once again, empty-handed, tired, and behind it all; disappointed.

Now Yennefer was apparently joining in on the intervention they'd started to try and get him on a date.

Sure, he hadn't been with anyone since he and Yennefer broke up almost nine months ago, and he's been spending more time with his cat Roach than any single person in the same time, but he wasn't lonely and more than that he wasn't desperate.

"Too bad, I signed you up last week,"

"Yen!" He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Whether or not they meant well, having everyone try to meddle in his love life was getting out of hand, if he wanted to 'put himself out there' he would have, he doesn't need Yen stealing his identity and putting it on the internet to be oggled at.

"Calm down you don't have to talk to any of them if you don't want to, but hear me out," The screen of his phone was suddenly three inches from his face, the image of a man smiling just past the camera directly in his line of vision.

He was, beautiful. Stunning blue eyes crinkled at the edges with the laughter you could practically hear through the photo, dark brown hair messy and swept over his forehead.  
He was bright if Geralt had to put a single word to it, laughing at something happening off camera if his gaze were anything to go by, and the light lilac button-down he wore was unbuttoned enough to reveal an intriguing amount of pale skin and thick hair, lines of muscles and collar bones on display, and this man had apparently matched with Geralt, liked Geralt.

"No need to thank me," The trance was broken as Yen dropped his phone into his lap, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

He grumbled and snatched his phone up, scrolling through the rest of the photos. The man, Jaskier, was twenty-seven, just a few years younger than him, a musician who appeared to own an ungodly amount of instruments, all appearing in separate photos.  
There were shots of him playing live shows, brow glazed in sweat and the tendons of his throat bulging with the power of his voice, Geralt had to stop himself tapping the photo to hear the sound.

Shaking his head he tapped out of the app, 'No Strings Attached' and tossed his phone to the side.

"What? He have a secret hatred of horses in his bio or something?" She joked, nudging his knee with her foot.

"These apps aren't for relationships Yen, it's men who want to get their dick wet looking for a one-night stand. Doed no strings attached sound long-term to you?"

"At least message the guy, and tell me you would be disappointed if he did just want to fuck you?"

She did have a point, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Despite his claims that he didn't need anyone, he is in his thirties and hasn't had a real relationship since his mid-twenties, nothing longer than a few months since and if he was tired of looking and finding people who wanted him for a weekend and never speaking to him again. He wants something real, someone to wake up to in the morning who stays for breakfast and goes to sleep in the same bed every night.  
The image of blue eyes and brown hair splayed out on a pillow beside him tried to push it's way into his head, but he shook it out, that was not going to happen. He's done getting his hopes up.

"No, and you can tell the rest of the make Geralt miserable club to stop. I'm not interested and I don't need your help," Making sure his phone was securely in his pocket he stood up and stormed off into his room, frustrated with himself and his inability to be taken seriously in his relationships, frustrated at everyone around him for knowing how lonely he's gotten, at everyone who has someone and at the man with the blue eyes for making him hopeful.

"We were just trying to help!" She called after him.

He heard the sounds of her collecting her things and leaving a few minutes later, and only then did he let himself re-open the app and click once more through the photos in Jaskier's profile.

He looked nice, if not a bit loud, and his bio did say he was open to any matter of relationship, it really couldn't hurt his pride any more if he was rejected, and if he got a night of fun with this rudely pretty man then, well who is he to complain.

Only when he clicked the 'send a message' button did he realize just how long it's been since he's last had to make the first move with someone. Yennefer had started things between the two of them and before that, he hadn't been with anyone for a few months, it had been over a year since he's done anything remotely close to flirting.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard for nearly thirty minutes before he ended on a short and sweet: 'Hello'.

The "Seen" showed up beneath the words no less than a millisecond later, the typing bubble immediately following sending Geralt into a spiral. This was happening very fast, what if Jaskier didn't like who he was, what if the pictures Yen chose were misleading, he hasn't even looked at his profile!

Before he could work himself into a state, Jaskier has responded, three separate text bubbles no on the left side of his screen.

"Hi!"  
"You have lovely hair, is it naturally like that?"  
"Your cat is cute :), how are you?"

He smiled to himself unconsciously knowing that Roach is a facet of his profile, he wondered if she would like Jaskier if they met.

"It's natural."

|  
|

They spoke for hours over text, more Jaskier than Geralt, but the latter found he could hardly put his phone down throughout the conversation, and if his cheeks had started to ache that was nobody else's business.

He'd exchanged photos of Roach for videos of Jaskier singing, a few live performances with crowds and speakers, and one of just Jaskier and an acoustic guitar sitting in his bathtub.  
Geralt saved that one to his phone to listen to later and was absolutely mortified when the chat had snitched on him.

"Oh, you DO like it!" Was all Jaskier had responded to the 'Geralt saved to camera roll', saving the embarrassment he was sure would follow.

And he did, he liked his siren-like singing and the way he talked as if he typed each thought just as they came to his head, he could respond encouragingly to Geralt's short, minimalistic replies where most people would have stopped trying, and even though it was over text you could tell that when you took your turn sharing, Jaskier was truly listening.

They talked until Geralt couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and talked in the morning, Jaskier had sent a photo of himself fresh some sleep and Geralt cannot remember seeing something more worth waking up for than the puffy-eyed, lazy smile staring back at him. He'd learned his lesson and didn't save it to his phone no matter how tempted he was.  
He sent back a photo of himself, Roach still sleeping beside his head, and he didn't put his phone down for the rest of the day.

Their first date was in three days, already he was planning out how he would apologize and thank Yennefer in time to get help in not make a complete and utter fool of himself on the first date.

No more than two months later he and Jaskier are going to sleep in the same bed they'd gone to bed the night before, Jaskier always starts the night with his head on Jaskier's chest and wakes up splayed across three-quarters of the matters, drool connecting his pillow to his lips, and if Geralt can wake up to that for every morning to come, he's certainly not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm always accepting prompts like and unlike this over on my [Tumblr](http://jaskiersbrokenlute.tumblr.com/) if you have that fic idea that you just can't write or just want to pop over and say hi!


End file.
